


And on the third date

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dating, First Time, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)</p>
    </blockquote>





	And on the third date

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

The first time couldn't really count as a date. 

When a friend happens by work and invites you to dinner, it’s just rude to say no.

The second time was a little more questionable, but still. He _was_ in the city that day.

Will was having a hard time thinking of a reason why this third time didn’t count.

More than that, Will was distracted. His demeanor something beyond his usual Jack-related grumpiness.

Downright preoccupied.

"Are you alright? That's the third time you've excused yourself. Not feeling well?"

The trip to the men's room hadn't helped. Will was still vibrating with nervous energy. 

"Yeah. It's nothing. Fine. I mean, I am. I'm fine."

"Would you like to leave?"

Based on where his mind had been all night, it was a loaded question if Will ever heard one. He stared for a second, lost in thought.

"Uh, no. No. ... We should finish dessert."

Hannibal was starting to identify the frequency of Will’s vibration. His staring was none too subtle.

His eyes flicked up over the table. "Something on your mind, Will?"

Will knew in a heartbeat he was busted. He hated that Hannibal could read him so well. At the same time it saved him the trouble of prolonging the coy routine. It was getting harder to summon the tone anyway. 

Will sat back. He waited for another blow from Hannibal. A little disappointed when one didn’t come. How dare he just sit there, eating his crème brulee.

How dare he eat it like that. With his lips closing around the spoon like that.

Hannibal knew exactly what he was doing. He slipped off a shoe to run his toes along Will's ankle.

Will let out a little noise. It couldn’t be helped.

"Hannibal."

"Will?" Hannibal looked up, far too innocently in Will's estimation.

_How does he do that? Keep a straight face._

"Will there be anything else, gentlemen?"

"No," Will snapped at the server without missing a beat. His eyes never left Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled into another bite of crème brulee.

"It's very good. Are you sure you won't have some?"

Will cocked his head, wanting to throttle Hannibal and lick inside his mouth at the same time.

"I'm good, thanks."

_You **are** good._ Hannibal hummed while another spoonful slipped down, pushing his foot further up Will's leg.

"You're shameless."

"Am I?" Hannibal blinked. "You haven't pulled away."

Right about now, Will was thinking of dragging Hannibal into the men's room to show him how far from pulling away he was. But he was in no position to do so. He wasn’t even sure how this was supposed to work. Sure he knew that he wanted to kiss Hannibal. He wanted to feel that mouth ... everywhere.

_Fuck._

Will couldn’t even imagine what Hannibal looked like naked, but he was trying really, really hard.

Apparently trying was enough to make his legs to fall open. 

_Oh ..._

He felt the slow circles through his whole body.

A shuddered breath left Will with his head suddenly too heavy to hold up. He was ready to do this all night.

"Are you sure you're alright, Will? You're looking a bit flushed."

Will tilted into it. _Don't you dare stop._

_I won't._ Hannibal pressed harder.

Will almost growled when the server came back with the check. Grateful that Hannibal was so good at multitasking, he forgot all about it when Hannibal started stroking up and down.

"Shall we go?"

_Go? ... Where are we?_

“I ..."

How does one say they don't think they can walk because they've got a raging boner. Surprisingly, the question had never come up before.

Hannibal smiled guilelessly. "You can walk behind me."

"If I can walk." Will huffed a laugh.

"I could carry you."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

Hannibal gave a look with try me written all over it. For a second, Will was actually tempted. He could think of far worse things than being slung over Hannibal's shoulder.

It _would_ make for a good story. If he could ever tell anyone. Which he couldn't. Or wouldn't.

The first time Will Graham ever had sex with a man: Chapter one.

No. Not going to happen.

"I think I can manage."

"If you're sure." Hannibal gave him a deep stroke.

A gasp caught on Will's lips.

"Not if you keep doing that."

"I'll be good." Coyness was so discordant on Hannibal and yet so …

_Fuck._

"Just three minutes. That's all I need."

One minute to catch his breath. Another to figure out how to cover himself. A third to race Hannibal to the parking lot.

"Starting now." Hannibal kept his eyes on Will, enjoying the groan when he pulled his foot away. Enjoying it even more when Will abruptly stood up.

"Okay, one minute. Let's go." A meager effort to tug his pants flat did nothing.

Hannibal dawdled, folding his napkin.

"Now." Will breathed hard. "Don't toy with me, Hannibal."

"Not yet anyway." Hannibal smiled, knuckles brushing against Will as he started towards the door.

Will watched from behind, sure that that switch in Hannibal’s hips wasn't there before.

He definitely would have noticed.

_What am I getting myself into._

“Are you coming?”

Hannibal the coquette. Wide eyes, an over the shoulder look. 

_Imminently._

Allowing a smile, Will welcomed the rush of warmth on his cheeks.

“Right behind you.”


End file.
